To Use or Not to Use
by Pixmie
Summary: Caleb had lost his tempter at Reid yet again and he punished him. WARNING: Language, Slash don't like it don't read it.


**Author:**_Pixmie_  
**Title****_:_**_ To use or not to use_

**Fandom****_:_**_ The Covenant_

**Rating: **_NC17 (M) __  
_**Genre: **_Romance / Supernatural _  
**Pairings: **_Caleb/Reid__  
_**Warnings: ****Slash, language and sex between two males. **  
**Word Count: ****2009****  
****Summary**_:__ Caleb had lost his tempter at Reid yet again and he punished him.__  
_**Disclaimer:** I own nothing

**Special note:** This was specifically written for morcalivan 

"STOP USING!" Caleb yelled at Reid.

"Fuck you golden boy, this is my life and I will do what the fuck I like." Reid retaliated back and stepped closer to Caleb so that they stood nose to nose in the hall just outside Caleb's room.

They had planned this whole after ascending party for Reid who had his 18th birthday the day before but the party went all sour when Reid started to "play" with his new found power and started to piss Caleb off.

"Can't you see what this is doing to him?" Caleb asked Reid and pushed him back a bit.

"Doing what to whom?"

"Don't you dare play dumb with me Reid Garwin. Tyler, that's who. You're his best friend and do you think he wants to sit around and watch you throw your life away." Caleb had seen the hurt in Tyler's eyes earlier when Reid started to use to piss him off and he had asked Pogue to take Tyler home.

"Like I said before. Fuck. You." Reid said right in Caleb's face and that's when Caleb snapped. The next moment his own eyes pitch black as he flung Reid backwards so that he hit the opposite wall hard with an invisible force.

"Look who's lecturing me about using. Oh, but I forgot that Mr Perfect can use as much as he likes because his not going to be like his dad." Reid sneered his own eyes black as night but before he could react Caleb had him pinned hard against the wall and crushed his lips against Reid's.

Reid tried to fight back and bit Caleb's lower lip till Caleb hissed in pain and pulled back licking the blood from his lower lip. The two teens looked at each other through black eyes and then Caleb yanked Reid forward by his hair and crushed his mouth against Reid's again and Reid had to grab hold to the front of Caleb's shirt to keep his balance.

Caleb felt Reid's body respond to his punishing kiss in more ways than one but he did not care his only mission was to teach Reid a lesson. With his hand still clutched in Reid's hair and his mouth practically fused to Reid's he walked backwards in to his room and with his power closed the door before pushing Reid hard against the door.

Reid could not get his mind around what was happening, on the one hand he wanted this and more on the other hand he was still pissed off at Caleb and wanted nothing more that to beat the shit out of him.

Caleb pulled Reid's head back and trailed his mouth down to the side of his neck and Reid had to suppress a moan that tried to escape his mouth. He would not show Caleb what effect he had on him.

_Might just as well give in, your going to lose anyway_. Caleb told Reid mentally while he sucked and nipped at the sensitive flesh behind Reid's ear and felt the younger teen shutter against him.

Reid had now moved his hands from the front of Caleb's shirt to his shoulders and grabbed hard digging his fingers into Caleb's flesh and he was sure that there would be marks left.

"Fu-fuck you."

Caleb lifted his head and looked into Reid's still black eyes for a second and then moved his lips to Reid's ear and whispered, "No, I'm going to fuck you hard and long till you beg me to come and then I'm going to ignore you just like you ignore me."

Reid could not hold back the moan, the words going straight to his already painfully hard cock and could feel Caleb smile against his skin.

Caleb's hand traveled over the t-shirt clad chest and down and then slipped his hand under Reid's shirt. Lifting his head he looked into now intense blue eyes and then almost ripped the shirt from Reid's body.

Caleb rubbed his body against Reid's hard body and had to close his eyes at the wonderful friction it caused.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Caleb asked Reid in a harsh voice and his hand disappeared into the waist of Reid's jeans.

Reid groaned and pushed his hips forward when Caleb's cold fingers wrapped themselves around his cock.

"Reid, I asked you a question." Caleb ordered and squeezed him hard.

"Ye-yessss." Reid hissed and his head fell back hard against the door behind him.

'Good, now get undress and go stand by the table." Caleb ordered letting go of Reid and fold his arms over his chest while he watch Reid quickly rid him of his cloths.

After Reid had undressed himself and stood by the table as Caleb had ordered, he turned and looked at Caleb who still stood motionless and very naked against the door, his eyes roaming over Reid's body, eyes dark with lust.

"So are you going to stand there the whole day or are you going to fuck me?" Reid said in his usual cockiness.

"Did I give you permission to talk?" Caleb said in a hard voice and pushed himself from the door and slowly started to walk to Reid.

"And I've told you to fuck off, I'm not going to take this shit." Reid told him in the same hard tone and before he could turn or do any thing Caleb was on him and had him pinned on the table.

"You're going nowhere." Caleb told him before he crushed his lips to Reid, plunging his tongue in Reid's mouth.

Reid was squirming underneath Caleb, as Caleb's hands explored the hard body under him and he soon followed the path with his mouth. Kissing down his neck and over his chest till he took one hard little nipple in his mouth and gently sucked on his before biting down.

"Awww, fuck." Reid screamed and bucked his hips.

But Caleb did not stop there, sucking and nipping his way down over hard abs, swirling her tongue around Reid's bellybutton and then even further down till he hover above Reid's leaking cock.

Lifting his head he looked up at Reid with his eyes closed and his mouth half open, felt his heart tug, he knew that it was his initial thought to punish Reid but now with him all this flustered and wanting he was the same man that he loved to share his bed with.

Reid lifted his head from the table and looked down at Caleb between his legs and groaned when Caleb stuck his tongue out and licked the tip of Reid's cock.

Blue eyes met brown eyes as Caleb closed his mouth over Reid cock and slowly bobbed his head up and down and with each downwards movement he took more of Reid in his mouth till he hid him in the back of his throat.

Reid's knuckles were white as he clutched the edge of the table and pushed his hips up against the wonderful heat surrounding him.

Caleb picked up the bottle of lube that was standing ready on the table and quickly coated his fingers before holding Reid still with one hand on his hips. Trailing his fingers between the cheeks of Reid's ass and then rubbed his finger around and around his tight hole before forcing one finger in, and then started to push it in and out.

Reid was beyond the point of thinking straight as Caleb pushed another finger in opening him up.

"Oh, please, please Cay, I'm so close." He begged and then moaned at the loss of heat when Caleb released him from his mouth with a loud pop.

"Not yet." Caleb told him and straightens up with his fingers still moving in and out of Reid.

"Turn around." Caleb ordered and pulled his fingers out of Reid who cried out but turned nether the less.

Caleb quickly coated his cock with the lube on his hand and groaned and closed his eyes at the wonderful sensation as his hand moved up and down his own cock. When he opened his eyes he saw the lust in Reid's eyes as he watched him over his shoulder.

Taking his cock in his hand he lined him up with Reid and pushed in with one powerful thrust.

"FUCK!" Reid screamed against the initial pain and Caleb screamed it as well at the wonderful tight feeling around him.

Without giving him time to adjust Caleb started to thrust slow and hard in and out of Reid. Reid did not really mind the pain, call him masochistic, but he loved the burn and then the pleasure that came with it. With Tyler it was usually different, Tyler was always careful about hurting him, always the gentle one but with Caleb, Caleb gave as hard had he received.

Caleb grabbed Reid's hips to get more leverage and pushed harder and harder in Reid, then he leaned forward and bit Reid on the shoulder and stars exploded around Reid's eyes as the new angle make Caleb pushed against that one place inside of him that he desperately wanted.

"Oh, fuck yes, More, please more." Reid begged and pushed his hips back just as Caleb pushed forward.

"Fuck." Caleb groaned against Reid's skins and kissed his shoulders, he could feel the sensation starting to build up in the pit of his stomach and he knew that he was not going to last much longer.

"So close, so close." Reid chanted and then whined when Caleb pulled out.

"Not yet." Caleb told him and pulled the chair out from under the table and sat down while lazily jacking his cock with his hand.

"Please, Caleb. You can't leave me like this." Reid was at that point where he would beg for sex and release.

"Come here." Caleb told him and pulled Reid closer by his arm. Reid stepped over Caleb's legs and then lowered himself until he sat straddling Caleb's lap and started to fuck himself on Caleb.

Caleb grabbed hold of Reid's hips and guided him harder and harder.

"Caleb, please, please, I'm so clo-close, Just help me." Came from a begging Reid.

Caleb groaned as Reid started to push faster down on him. "Are you going to stop using?" Caleb asked.

"Yes fuck, I will fucking stop." Reid yelled out.

"You're lying, but fine." Caleb told him and wrapped his hand around Reid's hard cock and pumped him in the same pace as Reid fucking himself on Caleb cock. The only reason Caleb agreed was because he knew that he was going to come soon and wanted to Reid to come with him.

"Oh fuck yess." Reid groaned and buried his face in the crook of Caleb's neck as he came hard over Caleb's hand and their stomachs.

Caleb felt Reid's muscles closing tightly around him and it was enough to send him to his own hard release and he grabbed Reid's hips hard and moved him up and down him till he rode his orgasm out.

Neither teen had the strength to move, Caleb's arms hand lose next to his side and Reid had fell forward with his head in Caleb's neck breathing hard.

"I don't think I will ever be able to move." He mummer and Caleb chuckled lightly as his breath tickled his neck.

Reid lifted his head and looked into Caleb dark eyes. "I love you, you know."

Caleb wrapped both hands around Reid's head and pulled him closer and gave him a soft kiss on his lips.

"I love you too, and I don't want to see you wasting you life away with useless using. That's why I get so mad." 

"I know, Cay and I'm sorry." Reid told him and Caleb could hear that he really felt bad and knowing Reid, he knew that this would not be the last time they will have this fight about him using, but for now it was enough for him as he claimed Reid's mouth in the sweetest gentlest kiss.

The end.


End file.
